


Morning Off

by lukegray (spacebarista)



Series: Relation de Travail [2]
Category: The Following
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebarista/pseuds/lukegray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke wakes up early on his day off. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Off

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic in the AU of Luke and Giselle as a boss and his assistant. This is WAY less ambiguous than the last one, as it takes place at LEAST a few weeks, if not a month or so, later. Written for one of my rp partners, Nik, on tumblr.

Luke feels light against his lids and groans in protest. Sometimes he regrets having floor-to-ceiling windows, usually when he wakes up facing them. He doesn’t know how, but he can _tell_ it’s too early. There are no alarms on days off. Just sleeping as long as needed. But he has a strange habit of waking up early on his own when there are no alarms. What a joke.

 

Sighing, Luke rolls and reaches out to the other side of the bed. It’s empty and cold. He opens one eye, waiting for his vision to clear. Once it does, it confirms what he felt. He’s alone in bed. He sits up, rubbing at his eye. The room’s been cleaned; the clothes that had littered the wood floor were picked up and folded neatly in the chair. Save for his shirt and briefs, only one of which he was actually wearing. Where _is_ she?

 

Soft humming filters in through the cracked bedroom door, and Giselle steps in, holding a cup of coffee and wearing nothing but his button up. It comes down to mid-thigh on her, and as usual she’s rolled up the sleeves. Luke loves it. She looks beautiful sauntering around his apartment in his clothes. She grins at him slyly.

 

“ _Bonjour, mon cher_ ,” she coos, leaning her shoulder against the wall.

 

Luke watches her cross her bare legs. He licks his lip before grinning back. “Good morning, Giselle.” He raises an eyebrow and nods at her, his eyes moving to the mug. “You didn’t have to, you know. It’s your day off, isn’t it?”

 

Giselle rolls her eyes. “It’s not for you.” As if to emphasize, she sips delicately at the steaming drink. She hums in pleasure as she pulls the mug away from her lips, licking any trace away from them. “And it is my day off, but my boss wants me available all day.”

 

“What a bastard.”

 

“Isn’t he?”

 

Giselle smiles, and Luke smiles back. He pats the bed next to him, the spot she’d vacated for her coffee. “Maybe he should make it up to you.”

 

She crosses the room and carefully sits beside him, holding tightly to her mug. “I’m sure he would, but he’s probably too tired.” She leans in to whisper to him. “I heard he was up _all_ night having sex with his assistant.”

 

Luke mock gasps, his hand flying to his heart. “ _Vraiment_? I thought that was just a rumor!”

 

“ _Non_ ,” she says, shaking her head. She places her mug on his bedside table. “They were all over each other at dinner. I don’t think his hand left her thigh at all during the meal.”

 

“Well that would explain the marks on her neck…” Luke grins and reaches up to brush some hair away from her face, revealing one of those marks barely hidden by his shirt's collar. He cups her jaw. “He’s a _very_ lucky man. His assistant is quite _beautiful_ …” She smiles the way she always does: as if she’s trying not to. The light filtering in through the windows makes her hair glow. Much of her face is lightly shadowed. But she’s still the most beautiful thing he’s seen in a long time.

 

Luke leans in, and Giselle quickly closes the distance, kissing him lazily. Her lips are soft against his. He spent most of the night before kissing her, and he _still_ hasn’t had enough. He’d _never_ have enough of her mouth. He’s watched her do all sorts of things with it, many of them innocent. Licking envelopes, telling off a lecher for trying to lay a hand on her, speaking in French with partners abroad, sipping at cups of coffee, kissing down his chest, smiling at Jamel, tapping her pen against her lip, biting her lip as he kisses down her chest… and much more. But his favorite thing is when she kisses him. He can’t see them. But he can feel them. Feel them move with his. And he loves that.

 

Luke breaks the kiss. They both breathe heavily. He brushes his thumb over Giselle's cheek, and she smiles again.

 

“You look silly,” she says softly, leaning into his touch. “Your hair’s a mess.”

 

Luke huffs. He lets himself fall across her lap, turning his face to nuzzle into her stomach. “Maybe you should fix it for me then. Or will you not do that on your day off?”

 

Giselle snorts and grabs her coffee from the table. “Someone is cranky.” She shifts, and Luke feels her hand in his hair, brushing through it. “Go back to sleep, _mon cher_. I think you need an hour or two more.”

 

He hums and closes his eyes, relaxed by the fingers in his hair, nails scratching over his scalp in a soothing fashion. “I think I can do that.” He hears her sip at her coffee. “Will you stay?”

 

“Of course I will, Luke. Just go back to sleep.”

 

Shifting, rolling onto his other side to lie more comfortably, Luke settles into Giselle’s lap and closes his eyes. She resumes playing with his hair as she drinks her coffee. She must have a thing about his hair. She can rarely keep her hands out of it when they’re alone. He doesn’t mind. It always feels nice, gives him shivers down his spine and and a warmth throughout his body.

 

They haven’t always been involved. They started out very professional. She went above and beyond to prove herself, and he was on his best behavior to make sure she didn’t leave. He’d heard only glowing things about her and he wanted her to stay. They grew closer and more trusting of one another as they proved themselves. And one night, at a dinner party hosted by one of the board members… _God_ she just looked so beautiful, standing on the balcony looking out at the lake. Her dress had been a dark blue that perfectly contrasted her lightly tanned skin. Her hair fell about her bare shoulders, curling at the ends. It’s laughable to him that he remembers all these details… but he doesn’t think he can forget. Of _course_ he’d kissed her that night, on that balcony, around the corner where no one could see. He _had_ to.

 

And now, a few months later, here she is, sitting in his bed, in his shirt, running her fingers through his hair. His number one, his most trusted confidant after his twin brother, his _perfect_ assistant.

 

Luke feels himself drifting to sleep, lulled by Giselle playing with his hair and her soft humming. A thought slips out that, if he hadn’t been falling asleep, he thinks he might not have thought.

  
That he’s pretty sure he loves her.


End file.
